We need it bad
by GoodnessGraciousMe
Summary: It's raining, most of the Cullens are at Denali. except Jasper and Bella. What on earth will they do to fill the boredom?


**(After breaking dawn, lemony goodness, enjoy ^_^)**

**Bella POV**

It's raining. This is forks and that is nothing new, or interesting. It is however irritating. I'm driving to the Cullen house to meet Edward, It's hard as always to find this turn off, but I get there eventually and I jump out of my truck and run up their steps, closing the door behind me when I enter. The only person I see is Jasper, lounging on the couch. I look at him questioningly and he blurs from the room before returning with a towel which he throws at me "There was an emergency with the Denali clan, they should all be back soon"

He takes a quick scan of me and smirks "You know, cotton is see through when wet Bella." I'm wearing a thin cotton top. Crap. I figure I'll return the favour and rake my eyes slowly over him, he's hot, as always. Wearing a pair of jeans and a button down top. Empath, damn. He can feel my emotions. I smile apologetically at him and he just shrugs, so I walk to the sofa and sit down to wait for Edward.

Jaspers hands are soon on my shoulders, massaging them. I sigh contently and lean my head on the back of the sofa, closing my eyes. His lips are on my cheek, leading a trail of sloppy kisses down to my jaw, he kisses the tip of my nose, my other cheek before his lips softly come in contact with mine, barely a whisper. It's not enough. I pull out from his grip and spin around, sitting up on my knees so we're at the same level.

I look him dead in the eyes and bring my lips crashing down onto his, it's almost painful in the most delicious way, one hand goes around his neck and the other plays with his hair, his arms lock around my waist and his tongue runs across my lower lip, quickly gaining entrance. Our teeth clash and our tongues battle for dominance, his winning out eventually.

More. I need more. I briefly break our contact, only to jump over the sofa and wrap my legs around his hips, his hands gripping my thighs to keep me steady as our lips collide again. I bring my hands between us and unbutton his shirt, he quickly grows frustrated with it and rips it off himself, leaving me free to explore his chest with my hands as we kiss. Our lips break apart so I can breath, and he sucks and bites at the side of my neck, surely going to leave a hickey. Once he's done with that he trails kisses along my neck and the side of my face.

He peels my wet t-shirt from me and kisses the parts of my breasts swelling over my bra. I lean into him and nibble lightly at his earlobe, licking a trail from the top of his neck down his shoulder, earning a quiet moan from him. I unwrap my legs and stand on my own two feet, quickly pulling off the wet, annoying jeans I'm wearing. I walk back to him and unbuckle his belt before tugging off his own jeans. He steps out of them and I can see his hard on straining through his boxers. I smirk up at him and pull them off eagerly before getting on my knees. I kiss the shaft of his length and take as much of it in as I can, licking and sucking at it. He moans loudly and his head tilts back as I continue my assault. My teeth scrape softly along it and I hear another, louder moan from him "Bella... can't.. gonna cu-aaghh!" I hum in appreciation as Jaspers cool, sweet juices squirt out and I swallow them eagerly, feeling them slide down my throat. I release him and smirk at the expression on his face, he takes my hair and pulls me upwards, snapping my bra off me and tossing the scraps to the side before repeating with my soaked panties. He launches himself at me and we hit the floor, a tangle of limbs and lips and teeth and animalistic heat. He slams himself inside me and I scream out in ecstasy as he pumps in and out me harshly, his lips attacking my left nipple and his hand playing with my other.

My eyes roll back in my head as I cum all over Jasper and feel his juice squirt inside of me. He crawls slowly down my body and begins lapping them up, all I can do is moan and whimper profanities and Jaspers name as his lips slide between my folds and his thumb rubs at my clit "Cum for me Bella, all over my tongue." His southern drawl is my un doing as I obey him, my juices immediately being lapped up greedily.

I roll us over so I'm on top and straddle him, quickly sheathing his length inside of me. I begin to rock myself up and down, grinding against him as his hands go up to my tits and begin playing with them. After a while his hands go to my hips and help rock me faster and faster, we're both screaming out and my head rolls back as I see sparks behind my eyes, riding out my orgasm and enjoying his juices inside me once again.

"My turn again now darlin. Hands and knees, now." He purrs, I obey him immediately and scream in mixed pain and pleasure as he rams into me from behind, his hands on my hips, pulling us together. He begins hurling lust at me, I hurl it right back and soon we're both quivering, screaming, begging for release and then with one last slam into me, we cum together again, screaming loudly before we collapse to the floor, breathless and fully satisfied.

He bundles me up into his arms and kisses my forehead softly "Thank you princess" he murmurs, all I can do is nod, my voice lost as I bury my face in his neck, running my hands through his soft blond hair.


End file.
